ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
StefaniMusic
Stefanimusic was a web domain operated by Stefani Germanotta through 2005 to 2006. In 2007, the domain directed to Lady Gaga's MySpace. The website hosted flyer for her concert, tour dates, news, music, gallery, blog and a biography. The tour dates from the site are now on Concerts in 2005-2007. The music section had short clips of the five songs from Words. The website can be viewed here. Biography :STEFANI GERMANOTTA s i n g e r s o n g w r i t e r p i a n i s t I’ve been composing ever since I was four, when I first touched the keys of my dad’s old piano and I still remember the first song I heard. My dad was listening to what I now know was Pink Floyd’s “Money,” and understanding only the sounds of the cash register in the intro, I wrote a song called “Dollar Bills” on my Mickey Mouse staff paper. The musical notation was of high quality in comparison to the lyrics on the page—none of which were actually spelled correctly. I’ve always had some difficulty saying what I really mean with just words. I grew up in New York City, and I can’t say the city made me a songwriter or a performer, but I’m certain I would have very little to write about play without it. Growing up in New York is just one of those things. I’ve been immersed in music for so long, it’s hard to remember a time that I didn’t know the radio, or Led Zeppelin, The Bitterend and Blue Note, a Kind of Blue Miles Davis, or how to play an instrument. I remember vividly how I came to discover them, but they’ve filled so many empty spaces, I’ve forgotten what was there before they came into my life. I met Don Lawrence when I was fourteen. I was singing to myself in a shop down the street from my house, when the storeowner, who happened to also be a musician, pulled me aside and slipped a phone number in my hand. He told me his uncle was a highly respected voice teacher who he thought would like to work with me. I called him up and remember his words, “I work with Grammy Award Winner Christina Aguilera, Bono of U2, Mick Jagger and as the list got larger I got more excited. I am nineteen now, and have been staring at the platinum records on his studio walls for years. Doing my vocal exercises over, and over, eyes glued to the records. It was then that writing music became less of a hobby and more of an outlet. I listened to everything, played everything, and began writing songs. I have graduated high school and now attend the Tisch School of the Arts at NYU. I think the greatest thing any composer/performer can do is free their minds. When you really really let go and get lost, you find everything else you never knew was there. The summer after my first year of college I pretty much found my freedom. I got my own apartment, lugged my keyboard down to Stanton and Clinton, and left Tisch for a semester. I wrote forever, put together a band of guys who really believed in my stuff—Eli, Alex and Calvin—and I began playing at every downtown venue I could get my music in. I remember once pretending to be my own PR rep, calling to book “STEFANI, an emerging talent” and booked myself later in the week. Paul and Kenny gave me my first break, and there I was, on stage at The Bitterend. I’m now a regular show at the Bitterend and other downtown usual suspects. I’m selling out shows and playing huge NYU events and Benefits. My music range is bittersweet rock ballads to power-pop rock. News 2005 Spring *Germanotta competed and placed in third at the New York University wide talent, “Ultra Violet Live”, contest to benefit cancer, televised on NYU TV. Summer *Germanotta opens as an acoustic solo-artist for Nada Surf at the South Street Seaport. *Germanotta began self-shopping and booking at several music venues in downtown New York City. September *Germanotta takes a leave of absence from NYU to focus on putting together a band and recording a record. *Germanotta became a featured vocalist and co-writer with 3 time Grammy winner Grandmaster Melle Mel, known from Grandmaster Flash and The Furious Five, for a hip-hop children’s book album, The Portal in the Park|Scott and the Secret Dimension. *Germanotta returned to the South Street Seaport for an NYU outdoor charity benefit. October *Germanotta debuts for the first time with the full band, at her home base, The Bitter End. *Live on Channel 4 NBC coverage of the 60th Annual Columbus Day Parade. November *Germanotta and her band began recording her demo, and started preparing for a pre-sold-out show at The Lion's Den. *Germanotta was asked to come in as a co-writer and vocalist on Melle Mel’s album, tentatively titled Return of the King. December *The Stefani Germanotta Band performed at The Lion's Den on December 17th. :See the set list here 2006 January *Germanotta rocked The Bitter End and sells out her 5 song demo Words. February *The Knitting Factory is a sellout. Checkout the gallery. Tour Dates The Bitter End March 9, 2006 at 8:00pm 147 Bleecker Street New York City, New York 212-673-7030 Cutting Room (Songwriters Hall of Fame Showcase) Thursday, March 23, 2006 at 8pm 19 West 24th Street New York City, New York (212) 691-1900 Images (2005)07-28.jpg|Stefanimusic on July 28, 2005. (2005)10-13.jpg|Stefanimusic on October 13, 2005. (2006)02-11.jpg|Stefanimusic on February 11, 2006. StefaniMusic 004.jpg Category:Websites